Lightning McQueen's Adventures Team
Welcome to the page of Lightning McQueen's Adventures Team called Team McQueen. Members *Lightning McQueen (leader) *Sally Carrera (second in command) *Mater (third in command) *Holley Shiftwell (technicians expert and weapons designer) *Finn McMissile *Sarge *Fillmore *Luigi and Guido *Ramone and Flo *Cruz Ramirez *Dusty Crophopper *Skipper Riley *Chug *Dottie *Sparky *Ishani *Rochelle *El Chupacabra *Bulldog *Blade Ranger *Lil' Dipper *Windlifter *Cabbie *The Smokejumpers *Maru *Patch *Hugo and Rita *Wheely *Putt Putt *Bella *Radar *Thomas the Tank Engine, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, Nia, Rebecca, Duck, Donald and Douglas, Oliver, Toad, Paxton, Phillip, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Hiro, Victor, Kevin, Stephen, Connor, Caitlin, Millie, Gator, Timothy, Marion, Ryan, Skiff, Flying Scotsman and The Search and Rescue Team *Skarloey *Rheneas *Sir Handel *Peter Sam *Rusty *Duncan *Luke *Mike *Rex *Bert *Ace *An An *Lin Yong *Yong Bao *Hong Mei *Isla *Shane *Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Gallus, Ocellus, Smolder, Sandbar, Yona, Silverstream, Shining Armor, Princess Cadance and Flurry Heart *Princess Celestia and Princess Luna *Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Russell Ferguson, Pepper Clark, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark and Penny Ling *Tillie and Chip *Tracy * Couples from the Team *Lightning McQueen and Sally Carrera *Mater and Holley Shiftwell *Shining Armor and Princess Cadance *Duck and Princess Celestia *Hiro and Princess Luna *Dusty and Ishani *Thomas and Twilight Sparkle *Wheely and Bella *Hugo and Rita *El Chu and Rochelle Trivia * Gallery Lightning McQueen.png|Lightning McQueen 626px-MaterCars2.jpg|Mater ImagesCAD2ZA0I.jpg|Sally Carrera Holley Shiftwell.jpg|Holley Shiftwell Finn McMissile.jpg|Finn McMissile Luigi & guido.jpg|Luigi and Guido Sarge.jpg|Sarge Fillmore.jpg|Fillmore Cruz ramirez.jpg|Cruz Ramirez Planes-fire-and-rescue-RGB-dusty.jpg|Dusty Crophopper Skipper Riley.jpg|Skipper Riley Chug.jpg|Chug Dottie.png|Dottie Sparky.png|Sparky SkarloeyCGIpromo4.png|Skarloey CGI Rheneas.png|Rheneas CGI Sir Handel.png|Sir Handel CGI Peter Sam.png|Peter Sam CGI Rusty.png|Rusty DuncanCGIpromo.png|Duncan LukeattheBlueMountainQuarrypromo.png|Luke Hugo.jpg|Hugo Rita.jpg|Rita MainNiaCGI (1).png|Nia MainRebeccaCGI.png|Rebecca 1524903410576.png|Flo and Ramone AceCGIOfficial.png|Ace MikeCGIpromo.png|Mike RexCGIpromo.png|Rex Bert-0.png|Bert AnAnPromo.jpg|An An Lin-yong-promo.png|Lin Yong Yong Bao.png|Yong Bao MainHongMeiCGI (2).png|Hong Mei Voice Cast *Owen Wilson as Lightning McQueen *Bonnie Hunt as Sally Carrera *Larry the Cable Guy as Mater *Emily Mortimer as Holley Shiftwell *Michael Caine as Finn McMissile *Paul Dooley as Sarge *Lloyd Sherr as Fillmore *as Luigi *as Guido *Cheech Marin as Ramone *Jenifer Lewis as Flo *John Ratzenberger as Mack *as Cruz Ramirez *Chris Cooper as Smokey *as Junior "Midnight" Moon *as River Scott *as Louise "Barnstormer" Nash *Dane Cook as Dusty Crophopper *as Ishani *Stacy Keach as Skipper Riley *Brad Garrett as Chug *as Dottie *Danny Mann as Sparky *as El Chupacabra *as Rochelle *as Mayday *Ed Harris as Blade Ranger *as Lil' Dipper *as Windlifter *as Cabbie *as Dynamite *as Blackout *as Avalanche *as Drip *as Pinecone *Curtis Armstrong as Maru *as Patch *as Hugo *as Rita *as Jack *as Cal *as Pearl *as Wheely *as Bella *as Putt Putt *as Radar *Joesph May as Thomas *William Hope as Edward and Toby *Kerry Shale as Henry and Gordon *Rob Rickstraw as James *Christopher Regland as Percy *Jules de Jongh as Emily *as Nia *as Rebecca *Keith Wickham as Skarloey, Sir Handel and Bert *John Hasler as Rheneas *Steven Kynmann as Peter Sam and Duck *Matt Wilkinson as Rusty *as Duncan *Michael Legge as Luke * *Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle, Sci-Twi and Unikitty *Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity, Rarity (EG) and Princess Luna *Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash, Rainbow Dash (EG), Applejack and Applejack (EG) *Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy *Cathy Weseluck as Spike and Spike the Dog * Category:Transformersprimefan Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:Adventures Teams